La Calma antes de la Tormenta
by Nicolle-Sweetie
Summary: Isabella es una chica de 16 años cuya vida ha sido horrible. Sin embargo, un viaje a Italia cambia todo. Conocerá una nueva forma de vida.Pero como siempre, las cosas cambian y ahora Bella decide dejar su hogar Qué hará cuando se encuentre con los Cullen?


**La Calma antes de la Tormenta**

_A Twilight Fan Fiction_

_By Aranel-Riddle_

_2009_

**Disclaimers**: Todos los Personajes de la Saga de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y yo no tengo ningún poder sobre ellos.

**Resumen:**

Isabella es una chica de 16 años cuya vida ha sido horrible. Sin embargo, un viaje a Italia cambia todo. Conocerá una nueva forma de vida, e incluso ella no será la misma. Pero como siempre, las cosas cambian y ahora Bella decide dejar su "hogar". ¿Qué hará cuando se encuentre con los Cullen?

----------

_**París, 1912**_

Me llamo Isabella. Nací en Italia hace 16 años. Supongo que debería decirles que mi vida a sido maravillosa pero no. Renée y Charlie, mis padres, se casaron cuando tenían 18 y 32 respectivamente. Mi madre, una respetada dama de sociedad y mi padre un agente del gobierno italiano. Vivieron como un matrimonio hasta que yo tuve 6 meses. Luego, la tensión fue intolerable. Se separaron y yo viví con mi madre la mayoría del año. Era normal que en vacaciones fuera a Italia con mi padre.

Luego de 2 años, mi padre se casó otra vez, una mujer bastante huraña de la que se separó a los 6 meses. Mi madre en cambio halló al hombre de su vida cuando tenía 10. Phil era un buen tipo, pero no me gustaba la manera en que me trataba.

Sin embargo, mi madre nunca notó las miradas lascivas que Phil me dirigía. Tenia que cerrar la puerta con tres candados al dormir ya que tenía miedo de que entrara y me violara. Cuando mi madre se dio cuenta yo tenía 14. Ella, en vez de detenerlo y echarlo, no hizo nada. Eso hizo que la odiara. Nunca la quise en realidad. A ninguno de los tres desgraciados que se hacían llamar mis padres. Hace 10 años, mi padre fue asesinado por _"error"._

No lloré su muerte ni tampoco la lamento.

Viví con Renée y Phil hasta hace poco. Bueno, poco era una palabra que no alcanzaba. Diría que una semana es más acertado. Hace 6 días, Phil y Renée viajaron en una _"supuesta segunda luna de miel_", por decirlo así. Pero el avión en el que viajaban se estrelló en Rusia y murieron. Por suerte, pude sonsacarle a mi mama la independencia antes de que muriera así que tenía todas las cuentas a mi disposición. Vendí las cosas más caras y las cargué a la cuenta, lo demás lo doné. NO quería nada de ellos. Lo único que tomé y guardé en la caja fuerte del banco fue un collar y un anillo que me pertenecían desde el siglo XVIII: Mi abuela era nieta, algo increíble, de uno de los hijos bastardos de Enrique VIII.

La joya era muy bella. La cuidaría.

Tomé el primer vuelo a Italia. Quería viajar antes de morir. Por que si, yo quería morir. Contrataría a alguien para hacerlo. Era un día soleado en Roma y decidí visitar todo el país.

Tomé un taxi hasta Volterra. Una ciudad algo oscura que guardaba un gran secreto, pude comprender yo al instante que la vi.

El chofer me dejó en la entrada, y yo seguí a pie para recorrer tranquilamente el lugar. Estaba en eso cuando vi a un grupo de 20 turistas seguir a una mujer rubia de bote con aires de grandeza. Los turistas seguían como hipnotizados a la mujer. Hablaba de visitar "unas ruinas" y "los habitantes más viejos de Volterra". _Humm…_Decidí seguirlos para ver si lo que decía la mujer era real.

Caminamos por unos pasillos oscuros antes de detenernos en la puerta. La rubia golpeó y al instante estas se abrieron. Los turistas se acercaron y siguieron a la mujer al cuarto. Allí, las puertas se cerraron dejándonos atrapados. _Ya me olía una trampa…_

De las sombras la voz de un hombre surgió.

-Mi querida Mya… ¿buena cosecha?- dijo un hombre con capa. Se acercó a la mujer rubia llamada Mya y se sacó la capucha. Su piel era de un blanco cristalino, equivalente al papel cebolla, y parecía muy fina, la cual colisionaba con la larga cabellera azabache que le enmarcaba el rostro. Sentí la insólita y horrenda presión de acariciarle el pómulo para averiguar si su piel era suave, o si su contacto se parecía al de la harina o al del yeso. Tenía los ojos escarlatas pero turbios y opacos. Me pregunté si eso afectaría a su vista.

Se deslizó junto a Mya y le tomó el rostro entre las manos secas. La besó pacíficamente en sus labios carnosos y luego dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Sí, maestro -Mya sonrió. Sus facciones parecieron las de una joven inocente-. La cena de hoy es bastante variada.

-Ay, Mya. ¡Cuánto me conforta tenerte a mi lado! -él sonrió también.

A continuación nos miró a nosotros y la sonrisa centelleó hasta convertirse en un gesto de euforia.

-Mis queridos amigos, la cena ha llegado. Disfruten- dijo el hombre y a continuación, los individuos que estaban atrás de él se acercaron a nosotros. Noté como los Viajeros salían de su trance y trataban de escabullirse. Pero la salida estaba cercada. Los hombres se acercaron y rodearon a cada uno de los turistas. Vi como se acercaban a sus gargantas y mi mente al instante lo comprendió. -_Vampiros-. _

_-Ven aquí- _Me dijo la vampira que se hacia llamar Mya. Su voz tenía un tono seductor, pero no surtía efecto en mi misma.

-Bien. Si han de comerme, prefiero que sea uno de esos de ahí- dije apuntando a uno de los vampiros de la esquina. La vampira abrió sus ojos estupefacta, y lanzó una carcajada al aire que hizo que el vampiro de la prole volteara a ver por que no podía acabar con su presa, o sea yo.

-¿Mya? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó.

-Mis encantos no surten efecto en ella, Amo Aro.- Dijo Mya.

-Es eso algo bastante…_Interesante_- finalizó el hombre. A continuación, caminó hasta estar al frente mío. Yo solo pude observarlo.-_Buenas tardes, preciosa. ¿Cómo te llamas?_

-Isabella.

-Bueno, Isabella, tengo _planes _para ti- dijo Aro. Vi como su boca se acercaba a mi cuello. Sentí sus dientes traspasar mi frágil piel y cerré los ojos. Siempre había tenido curiosidad de cómo se sentía. Pero perdí el conocimiento. Lo único que noté fue como el color escarlata de los ojos de Aro se tornaban negros, como pozos sin fin.

_**Italia, 2007**_

Soy una _Vampira. _Fui mordida por uno de los tres vampiros de la Prole, la casta gobernante más antigua. _Fui mordida por Aro._ Luego de que me _-Convirtiera- _Aro utilizó mi defensa mental para entrenarme en el arte de la ocultación. Además, ninguno podía leer mi mente, ni siquiera mi _maestro_.

_Soy un arma letal. Una asesina de las sombras._

Mi poder es tan poderoso que ahora soy la _favorita_ de Aro para encargarme de los desastres que originan otros neófitos. En mi vida humana, si hubo un olor que no soporté fue el de la sangre humana. Así que en caso extremo bebo de humanos, o sea, una vez cada dos meses.

Pero ya estoy _cansada._

_Estoy cansada de ser la marioneta de Aro, Cayo y Marco._

Y he decidido huir, o mejor dicho, formar una _nueva_ vida.

Tomé el primer vuelo hacia el continente americano, para conocer por lo menos.

Me Revise la ropa que llevaba puesta, unos jeans azules a la cadera, una blusa de Kashmir y unas botas. Mi pelo café oscuro con mechones caramelo estaba bien, así que me acerque a una señora que se encontraba en la calle.

-_Disculpe ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?- _la señora al percibirme abrió mucho los ojos, mi suave voz la cogió desprevenida, como en trance. Tuve que corear mi consulta unas tres veces más para que me contestara.

-Esto es Phoenix- _uhmm así se llamaba el lugar donde viviré para el amo Aro no me encuentre…_

Decidí ir al primer ciber café que encontrara en el camino. Según había escuchado, Phoenix era bastante soleado…Un gran inconveniente claro.

Introduje las palabras clave en el buscador: _Zonas menos soleadas, aisladas._

A los pocos segundos, me aparecieron varias localidades en el mundo; la mayoría aquí en America y Europa. Alaska: con poco sol al año; y la más cercana a donde estaba: Forks, en la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington. Esta quedaba mas cerca así que me dispuse a arrendar un cuarto en un hotel para la noche.

Esperaba que al día siguiente estuviera soleado pero justo estuvo nublado así que pude salir y comprar algo de ropa y me armé una identidad con mi mismo nombre: Isabella Grace Di Nardi. Tenía 16, casi diecisiete, y lo mejor de todo es que los aparentaba muy bien. Ojala que el apellido que me puso Aro (el de su familia antes de ser vampiro) sirviera. Según él, solo quedaba uno de sus descendientes, que ni siquiera era Di Nardi, por lo tanto, yo era la última.

Al anochecer, me tendí en el cuarto de hotel a pensar en todo lo que había pasado en este tiempo, en estos 87 años. Luego de que Aro me convirtiera, me volví su prioridad numero uno: ni siquiera Mya logró hacerlo olvidarse de mí. Fui deseada por todos: mi carácter, indomable, ni siquiera se doblegaba ante la actitud de los de la Prole, ni siquiera ante mi _creador_; Mi cuerpo se desarrolló despampanante y seductor: atraía a mis presas con sutiles pero útiles actos. Conocí la historia vampirezca: la historia de nuestra familia. Aro me contó de uno de sus amigos, si es que los podías llamar así claro. Se llamaba Carlisle y tenía la misma "preferencia" alimentaria que yo: la sangre animal. También me contó de por que me prefería: Era algo nunca antes visto. No pase por la típica fase de Neófito; me la salte.

Deje de pensar y salí del hotel para poder irme a Forks. Tomé el último vuelo de la noche a Seattle para llegar de madrugada y allí irme al primer hotel que encuentre.

Pasé la noche tratando de estudiar un poco los últimos libros que me regaló Aro: Medicina. Me había estudiado cada libro de cada área así que tenía un conocimiento ilimitado sobre el mundo. Y lo bueno también es que no olvidaba nada de lo que vivía.

El coche que compré en línea me esperaba en la puerta del hotel: siempre me habían gustado los descapotables negros con vidrios polarizados. Me monté en el y me dirigí a la carretera mas cercana para llegar a mi nuevo hogar.

Según la guía en línea de la ciudad, esta contaba con un instituto, una pequeña comisaría y unos pocos centros de comida. No era un gran lugar, claro, excepto de que de los 365 días del año, cerca del 85% estaba nublado: Excelente. Había llamado del hotel al instituto para inscribirme: el director me recibiría personalmente.

Llegué a Port Angeles de Madrugada y me refugié en un hotel de mala muerte mientras esperaba que pasara el día, además de comprar una casa cerca de Forks… No quería vivir en hoteles siempre…

La noche volvió y con ella mi sed… Pero debía ser fuerte. Los encargados del hotel me vieron salir pero no noté ningún cambio en su atmosfera que indicara que me encontraba en peligro. Apenas pude, me escondí en un callejón y corrí hacia las montañas, buscando algún alce o lo que encontrara en el camino.

Llegué al hotel a eso de las 6 de la mañana. Justo antes de que el sol comenzara a amenazar con revelar lo que soy. Seguí estudiando todo el día mientras pedía que trajeran comida humana, aparentando claro. Era la hora del crepúsculo del 5 día fuera de Volterra y ya me sentía con un peso menos. Entré en el servidor del hotel y busqué casas cerca o en Forks. Había una a 5 minutos del instituto: dos piezas, un baño, cocina y living-comedor. El anterior dueño había sido un hombre solitario que se cambió a Francia, así que estaba a la venta a un precio muy económico. Por suerte, el dueño estaba de visita en Forks haciendo los anuncios así que me contacté con él y le pedí que me esperara ahí, que quería comprar la casa y bla bla bla.

Manejé hasta Forks con la esperanza de que pudiera iniciar mi nueva vida nuevamente. El dueño de la casa era un tal Jacob, que se mudaba con su esposa Leah a Bordeaux. La casa estaba vacía desde que se casaron, o sea, hace 5 meses. Se sorprendieron al ver que era tan joven, pero les conté la misma historia que había estado ensayando: Mis padres murieron hace 6 años y tengo mi carta de independencia. No opusieron resistencia y compré la casa a un precio bastante conveniente. Se marcharon a la hora del crepúsculo mientras cenábamos, o sea, ellos lo hacían, yo aparentaba. Ordené el que seria mi cuarto. Había traído tarros de pintura y brochas: pasaría la noche pintando y mañana llegarían los muebles. Cuando llegaron, al día siguiente, ubiqué los muebles tranquilamente mientras me preparaba mentalmente para el día de mañana: entraría al Instituto de Forks y me convertiría en la "chica nueva" por un tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo que me tenía preocupada: La esencia de un gran clan de Vampiros en la zona, pero sin ninguna muerte humana. _Aquí hay algo raro…_

Tomé una ducha para sacarme los rastros de pintura y refrescarme un poco. Eran las 7:30 y el instituto empezaba a las ocho. Pensaba llegar cinco minutos antes para buscar el mapa y esas cosas, además de "entrevistarme" con el director. Salí rápidamente al auto, aunque aparentando claro. Ahora no podía correr como vampiro: Debía parecer _normal._ Llegué como quería, aunque mi auto causó gran conmoción en el lugar: furgonetas de los años 60 e inclusive hasta un viejo chevy en el estacionamiento. El único auto más moderno era un Volvo plateado. Pero no fue eso lo que me llamó la atención: El olor del clan vampirico era más fuerte aquí. Asustada de que pudiera ser alguno de los de la guardia de Volterra, subí mis defensas al máximo. Bajé del coche y escuché como algunos chicos suspiraban al verme. Me dirigí hacia la entrada donde el director me esperaba. Vestía un terno negro y ni siquiera él escapó ante el encanto que emitía.

-"Bienvenida al Instituto de Forks, señorita Di Nardi. Me llamo William Greene y soy el director de esta institución. Si me sigue, la llevaré a la oficina donde tengo su horario y el mapa de la escuela". Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia dentro del edificio, lo seguí mientras seguía escuchando los murmullos a mí alrededor. Luego de entregarme el mapa del lugar y el horario de clases, me dejó marchar libre para llegar a mi primera clase: Literatura. La clase era pequeña. Los estudiantes que tenía delante se detenían en la entrada para colgar sus abrigos en unas perchas; había varias. Los imité.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y lampiño al que la placa que reposaba sobre su mesa lo identificaba como Sr. Mason. Se quedó mirándome maravillado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra y me envió a un pupitre vacío al fondo de la clase sin presentarme al resto de los compañeros. A éstos les resultaba arduo mirarme al estar sentada en la última hilera, pero se las arreglaron para lograrlo. Mantuve la vista incrustada en la lista de lecciones que me había entregado el profesor. Era suficientemente esencial: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era agradable... y fastidioso.

Cuando sonó el timbre, un chico obeso, con puntito y pelo seboso, se ladeó desde un escritorio al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

-Tú eres Isabella Di Nardi, ¿verdad?

Parecía exageradamente amable, el típico chico que quiere conseguir algo.

-Bella -le corregí. Prefería Bella antes que Isabella, ya que solo Aro me llamaba así.

- ¿Dónde tienes la consiguiente clase? -inquirió. Tuve que comprobarlo con el horario que tenía en la mochila.

-Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier.

-Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino -demasiado amable, ya quería que se fuera-. Me llamo Eric -añadió.

Sonreí con sensualidad mientras noté como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al igual que el de los otros chicos que estaban en la sala.

-Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas.

-Bueno, es muy distinto de donde vivías, ¿eh? -preguntó.

-Mucho.

-Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

-Hace mucho sol -le expliqué tratando de cortar la comunicación. Hablar de Volterra no era muy lindo que digamos.

-No se te ve muy bronceada.

-Ah.- Fue todo lo que dije y el comprendió que no quería seguir hablando.

Caminamos en silencio hacia los edificios de la zona sur, cerca del gimnasio. Eric me acompañó hasta la puerta, aunque la podía identificar perfectamente.

-En fin, suerte —dijo cuando toqué el picaporte-. Tal vez coincidamos en alguna otra clase.

Parecía esperanzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa que no comprometía a nada y entré. Estaba más preocupada por que el aroma de los vampiros se sentía por todo el edificio. _Quizás_ aparentaban igual que yo.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de forma similar. Mi profesor de Trigonometría, el señor Varner, a quien odie por la forma en que enseñaba, fue el único que me obligó a permanecer delante de toda la clase para presentarme a mis compañeros. Sonreí coqueta arrancando varios suspiros y sonrojos y me senté en uno de los pupitres de la primera fila. Después de dos clases, empecé a reconocer varias caras en cada asignatura. Siempre había alguien que se presentaba y me preguntaba si me gustaba Forks. Procuré actuar con diplomacia, pero por lo general engañé mucho para que me dejaran sola. Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno setenta y cinco, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su clara melena de rizos alborotados. Me limité a sonreír mientras platicaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo.

Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varias de sus amigas a quienes me presentó. Parecían orgullosas por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo. El chico de la clase de Lengua y Literatura, Eric, me saludó desde el otro lado de la sala.

Y allí estaba, sentada en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidas llenas de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez, haciendo que mis sentidos se pusieran en máxima alerta.

Estaban entrando en la cafetería tranquilamente, aunque con todos sus sentidos alertas. Eran cinco. No hablaban entre ellos ni miraban a los demás alumnos. Su intento de respirar era tan creíble que entendía como los humanos no se daban cuenta de que éramos _anormales._

Eran tres chicos y dos chicas.

Uno de ellos era tan grande que parecía un jugador de futbol americano, con el cabello oscuro y rizado; Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el pelo del color de la almíbar. El último era larguirucho, menos grueso, y llevaba revuelto el pelo castaño dorado. Tenía un semblante más joven que los otros dos, que podrían estar en la universidad o incluso ser profesores aquí en vez de estudiantes.

Las chicas eran dos extremos enfrentados. La más alta era esbelta. Tenía una silueta preciosa, del tipo que se ve en las portadas dedicadas a trajes de baño, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de perfil fino. Su pelo corto era perturbador, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un azabache intenso.

La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja -el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder- y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

-¿Quiénes son ésos?-pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre no venía al caso.

Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, el más delgado y de aspecto más juvenil, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente mientras observaba su rostro que no denotaba interés alguno, aunque sus ojos mostraban lo que yo ya sabía: Vampiros. Tranquilizándome, noté que él no quitaba la mirada de nuestra mesa.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se rió tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

-Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Miré rápidamente al chico guapo, que ahora contemplaba su bandeja mientras desmigajaba una rosquilla con sus largos y níveos dedos. Movía la boca muy deprisa, sin abrir apenas sus labios perfectos. Los otros tres continuaron con la mirada perdida, y, aun así, creí que hablaba en voz baja con ellos. Agudicé mis sentidos y escuché su conversación.

-_La chica nueva…es una de nosotros- dijo la rubia. Parecía enojada._

_-Ella nos reconoció cuando entramos en la cafetería…Tendremos que conocerla- dijo el Grandote.- ¿Qué esta pensando, Edward?_

_-No lo se…No puedo leer su mente- respondió el chico guapo llamado Edward_

_-Ni yo sus emociones…-Dijo el otro chico de cabello almíbar._

_-Increíble…- dijo el grandote_

_-Emmet… ¿Puedes ver cuantos años tiene? – Preguntó Edward_

_-No es neófita…Parece tener experiencia…aunque no detecto rastros de sangre humana en su sistema…Al menos no recientemente._

_-Tendremos que hablar con Carlisle…_

_-_¡Bella!-dijo Ángela, la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado.- ¿Estas Bien?

-Si… ¿Desde cuando están aquí?

-Llegaron hace dos años de Alaska. El Doctor Cullen y su esposa Esme cuidan de los cinco.

-Ah…

-Casi termina la hora de almuerzo… ¿vamos?

-Claro.

Caminamos en silencio mientras debatía en mi fuero interno. ¿Carlisle? Me suena ese nombre…

Mi siguiente clase era Biología. Nada más entrar en clase, Ángela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Edward Cullen, que estaba sentado cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

Lo miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígido en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, como tratando de leer mi mente…Quizás su poder se parecía al de Aro.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el frente mientras iba a sentarme junto a él, ya que su mirada aún me tenía preocupada. Algo grande se venía…y yo que quería estar tranquila…

No alzó la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero lo vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en mi dirección, dispuesto a entablar una conversación. Sin embargo, yo no quería. Puse mi cabello como una barrera entre los dos y el lo comprendió al instante, retirando su cercanía.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado hacia cuarenta años en Volterra. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno, tratando de ser lo mas humana posible.

No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo través del pelo al extraño chico que tenía a mi lado. Éste no relajó su postura, sino que parecía querer interrumpir la clase y hablarme.

La actitud del chico Cullen no cambió en toda la clase. ¿Se debía a que estaba esperando a que tocaran el timbre y sacarme de la sala para un interrogatorio?

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de curiosidad pero cubiertos con una capa de desinterés que pasaría desapercibida para un humano, no para mí.

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo y Edward Cullen no se movió de su puesto, sino que se giro hacia mi y esperó a que yo lo mirara para hablar.

-Hola -dijo una voz tranquila y musical. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen –continuó-. Tú debes de ser Isabella Di Nardi. Creo que tenemos varias cosas de que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.-respondí arisca.- He venido aquí para estar tranquila y no quiero remover hechos pasados.- Me levanté rápidamente y salí del salón hacia mi próxima clase, mientras veía como él se quedaba sentado como estatua. Lance una carcajada algo maléfica al aire…

Seguí hasta mi próxima clase sin sentir la presencia de alguno de los vampiros Cullen. Llegó la tarde y con ella de nuevo la tensión. Pero no fue por los Cullen. El aroma de los estudiantes del instituto comenzaba a parecerme apetitoso…

Conduje hasta casa y me cambié de ropa a algo más cómodo: era hora de ir de caza.

Llegó la mañana y un nuevo día en el instituto. Esta vez quería estar sola, así que usé otro de mis poderes: podía mantener a la gente alejada de mí o atraerla. Mi padre no lo sabia claro. Y funcionó. Todos aquellos que se me acercaron el primer día hoy se mantenían alejados. Inclusive los profesores me ignoraban. Excelente.

La hora del almuerzo se me hizo corta. Aproveche que nadie me hablaba para leerme "La Paideia", un libro obligado que tenias que leer si estudiabas Grecia, y yo tenia que leerlo por que estaba sacando por Internet un doctorado en Historia Griega.

Al menos, por el momento, podría estar tranquila.

¿o no?


End file.
